Érase una lucha inacabada
by mimig2
Summary: -¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la prefecta andara revolcándose por el suelo con James?.-Cuidado con esas uñas, Evans! -Tocado y hundido, Potter.-¿También pones tanta pasión en la cama, Lily? Un duelo entre Lily y James...nada convencional.LJ R&R thanks!


**Sé que hay muchos que tienen que estar tan liados como yo con los exámenes (este viernes tengo el primero, ¡glup!, desearme mucha mierda…) pero de todas formas aquí tienen un nuevo oneshort para leerlo y desestresarse un poquito (yo también me desestresé ayer por la noche).**

**Ya saben, los derechos de autor van para J.K Rowling en cuanto a personajes, lugares… etc, etc. Mi aportación solamente ha sido la imaginación y la redacción (que no es poco ¬¬). No gano nada con esto, bla bla bla… salvo unos cuantos reviews que me quieran dejar ^.^**

**La idea compartió mi cabeza con la historia económica mientras hacía unos cuantos ejercicios de contabilidad, así que tampoco esperen mucho, jeje.**

**.**

**.**

**Érase una lucha inacabada.**

-James Potter, un paso al frente –fueron las palabras del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras ese día de febrero de sexto curso.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras siempre era de las preferidas entre los alumnos por ser una de las clases más activas y participativas. Contribuía también la no existencia de un fantasma barrigudo contando sus memorias de mil años ha, o la de una profesora tan estricta que no te atrevías ni a soltar el aire.

En particular, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era la preferida para los merodeadores. A James le brillaban los ojos con cada nuevo hechizo (defensivo o de ataque) que les enseñaban, Sirius siempre andaba a la caza de nuevos métodos para incordiar a su familia, Remus ponía el interés de un futuro profesor, y Peter… simplemente les seguía el rollo.

Ese día el profesor por lo visto había decidido que no tenía muchas ganas de explicar la apariencia, el comportamiento, o la manera de acabar con un kappa. Así que nada más recoger los trabajos que había mandado la semana anterior, había resuelto dejar el asunto en manos de sus alumnos.

-Creo que hoy vamos a hacer algo totalmente distinto –había sugerido – Dentro de poco me llegará un Kappa y podremos practicar con él…

-Ya, ya, excusas –le había susurrado Sirius a James –Seguramente tuvo una noche loca y no puede ni con su alma.

-Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo, Canuto.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, imaginándoselo con la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con la que últimamente se le había visto mucho.

-No me digas que tú no lo habías pensado.

-... así que podemos esperar unos días más. Mientras tanto… ¿qué proponen?

Se sentó en la silla, se echó hacia atrás y colocó los dos pies sobre la mesa mientras con la mano los incitaba a hablar. Los de Ravenclaw, con los que compartían esa clase, no se habían hecho de esperar.

-Podemos hacer un debate sobre algo -propuso uno.

-Sí, sobre los orígenes de los kappas –dijo su compañera de pupitre, una muchacha con gafas, nariz repingona y gesto sabihondo –He descubierto que surgieron de los fetos muertos que lanzaban a los ríos, y su nombre viene del término capa, por su caparazón…

-¿Tiene que ser de _ésto_? –gruó una de las chicas de Gryffindor, componente del equipo de quidditch –Porque podríamos hablar de la nueva estrategia que te inventaste, capitán, y que me tiene el cuello hecho polvo…

-Eso me lo dices en los entrenamientos, Mary –la interrumpió James, que no quería que los ravenclaw se enteraran del nuevo método de ataque.

-Yo digo que no demos clases –saltó Sirius, casi con un ladrido y echándose atrás con la silla hasta mantenerse sobre dos patas–Eso será totalmente distinto a lo que hacemos siempre ¿no?

Algunos soltaron unas risitas, y a pesar de que fue la propuesta más votada, fue la única que el profesor no admitió. El jaleo aumentó, y fue subiendo decibelios considerablemente hasta que se escuchó unos golpes sobre la mesa.

Lily Evans se había mantenido al margen de la discusión básicamente porque le importaba bien poco lo que decidieran. Ella lo único que sabía era que de todos modos tenía que terminar un informe sobre Historia de la Magia y ya que al profesor prácticamente les había concedido carta blanca, iba a adelantar unos cuantos deberes.

Lily era la prefecta de Gryffindor, y como tal, una de las chicas más responsables del curso, que siempre tenía todo hecho y a tiempo, con grandes calificaciones y no poco esfuerzo, que intentaba ser modelo para los demás y les ayudaba con sus dudas.

Y si seguían haciendo tanto ruido no iba a poder concentrarse en su tarea.

-Bajad el volumen –les pidió antes de volver a agachar la cabeza hacia el pergamino. Claro que de nuevo fue subiendo hasta que se escuchó:

-¿Y un duelo?

Peter ni siquiera supo que le impulsó a decir esto, pero es que hacía poco había visto uno entre James, Sirius y unos cuantos de slytherin (los chicos aún estaban castigados por eso, Remus no porque se encontraba de ronda) que le había sorprendido por la cantidad de hechizos que sabían sus amigos.

El profesor se levantó.

-Es buena idea, Pettegrew.

El muchacho hinchó el pecho. James y Sirius se volvieron para felicitar a su amigo. James ni siquiera sabía cómo era que a él no se le había ocurrido la idea.

-Está claro que cuando a Colagusano le da por pensar… -murmuró Sirius –Lástima que no lo haga tan a menudo.

James rió por lo bajo, pero cuando el profesor les llamó la atención, puso su carita de inocente, dispuesto a escucharlo.

-… Creo que nunca hemos hecho un duelo en clase, así que podría ser interesante ver cómo aplicáis los conocimientos, aunque por supuesto un duelo es mucho más que memorizar un puñado de hechizos y lanzarlos. Se necesita valor, ingenio, confianza, impulso… Bien, ¿quién se atreve?

¿Por qué lo preguntaba? Hacía dos ya frases que tanto James como Sirius habían estirado tanto la mano que parecía que el hombro se les dislocaría. Eran de los mejores en materia de duelos y no sólo por los clandestinos que tenían habitualmente con las serpientes. Sencillamente era algo que les gustaba. Los dos se habían propuesto seguir la carrera de aurores cuando salieran de Hogwarts.

Y fue ahí cuando el profesor dijo su frase célebre.

-James Potter, un paso al frente.

James se levantó (después de unas palmadas de apoyo por parte de Sirius que casi lo estamparon contra la mesa) y se colocó en el centro de la clase, con el corazón a cien por la expectación.

No sabía lo que le esperaba.

Sirius continuaba con la mano alzada. No habían sido pocas las veces que había luchado contra James, porque era algo que disfrutaban y además el que ganaba se autoproclamaba el líder y amo (el otro tenía que hacerle los deberes durante una semana) y era un papel que a los dos les encantaba.

-No sé, señor Black. Con vosotros dos podemos esperar la Décima Guerra Mágica… y hoy no estoy por la labor de arreglar los desperfectos.

-Es más vago este hombre… -se enfurruñó.

-Así que… aparte de Black… ¿quién más lo quiere intentar?

Salvo el resto de merodeadores (que tampoco tenían intención de salir, Remus se encontraba algo débil porque luna llena había sido hace poco, y Peter a la de dos se hubiera desmayado), casi todos agacharon la cabeza, rezando por que el profesor no los escogiera a ellos, porque James era de los mejores y sabían que no tenían nada que hacer.

-Prometo portarme bien –sonrió malévolamente James, mientras sacaba su varita y jugueteaba con ella –No seré muy duro.

Alguien bufó. Para sorpresa de todos, ésa fue Lily Evans, que había apartado de sí los pergaminos y los guardaba en su mochila. Entonces levantó la mano.

A todos se les desencajó la mandíbula. Inclusive James Potter. Antes de echarse a reír.

-Por favor, Evans, todos saben que no vales para estas cosas –le susurró cuando Lily se situó a su lado.

Y no es que James la menospreciara, porque Lily era de las mejores de la clase. Pero desde su punto de vista (y del de casi todos que conocían a la chica), la pelirroja era de esas personas amables que siempre intentan ayudar a todo el mundo. Lily no se metía con nadie ni ponía mala cara, aunque, por supuesto, tenía su carácter y cuando tenía que hacer uso de sus deberes de prefecta, no le temblaba la voz al poner orden entre sus compañeros.

Lily siempre había prohibido los duelos y muchas veces había castigado a los merodeadores en sus peleas con los chicos. James sabía que debía de conocer muchos hechizos (en encantamientos era la número uno) pero no se la imaginaba desenvolviéndose en un duelo.

Por su parte, ante la provocación del muchacho, Lily sólo enarcó la ceja. Se dirigió al profesor, que movilizaba a los alumnos para que se retiraran a un rincón y apilaba las mesas unas encima de otras para dejar más espacio.

-Profesor Kneals, ¿cuándo finaliza el duelo? Quiero decir, el primero que pierda la varita, el primero que caiga al suelo o…

-¿El primero que caiga al suelo? –la interrumpió James –Tampoco es plan de acabar en enfermería, Evans.

Lily se volvió hacia él.

-¿Tienes miedo? –le susurró.

-¿De ti? –se burló el muchacho –Un gato me daría más miedo.

Lily sonrió.

-Yo también araño, Potter –luego, como si no mereciera su atención, miró al profesor -¿Vale todo, profesor?

-¿Todo, señorita Evans? Explíquese mejor.

-Quiero decir, si se permite el contacto físico. Aunque no sea una pelea muggle.

-¿Acaso me tumbarás de un puñetazo? –se rió James –No tienes tanta fuerza, Evans.

Pero al profesor la mirada que tenía Lily Evans le había parecido desafiante. Y muy interesante. Estaba seguro de que esa chica pelearía con uñas o pellizcos si hacía falta. No es que él quisiera alentar este tipo de conducta pero…

-Por supuesto que será duelo mágico, señorita Evans, pero si por casualidad perdéis la varita, podéis hacer todo lo que esté a vuestro alcance para conseguirla. Si, veamos… el duelo finalizará cuando termine la clase. Creo que daréis un buen espectáculo a los alumnos, señor Potter, señorita Evans.

James y Lily se situaron a unos diez metros el uno del otro.

Lily entrecerró los ojos. Realmente no sabía porque se había metido en ese lío, pero las palabras de Potter sobre _portarse bien _la habían sulfurado. ¿Potter portarse bien? ¿Había alguna vez en que James Potter se hubiera portado bien? Así que ahí se encontraba, dispuesta a bajarle un poco los humos a ese chulito, y sobre todo a cobrarse todas las veces que la había humillado desde el año anterior. Todos esos _¿sales conmigo, Evans? _delante del colegio, ridiculizándola, convirtiéndola a ella en una parte de su espectáculo, burlándose…

Al principio había pensado en imaginarse que tenía delante a algún mortífago, o a Lord Voldemort, para poder quitarse todo el odio de encima que sentía por los ataques contra los muggles, y así sentir que defendía la causa, que defendía lo que más quería, su familia, sus amigos…

Pero no le hacía falta. Con saber que tenía la oportunidad de poner a James Potter en su sitio le era suficiente para dejar correr toda la adrenalina y la rabia que fluía por su cuerpo. Iba a darle su merecido, para que se lo pensara dos veces antes de molestarla otra vez.

Todos estos pensamientos cruzaron su mente en unos segundos, mientras escuchaba al profesor indicarles que se colocaran en posición.

Suspiró y levantó la varita.

-Uno…

-No creas que por ser chica no intentaré ganar a toda costa.

Lily le sonrió.

-Nunca lo esperaría de ti, Potter.

-Dos…

-Ni con amabilidad –le aclaró James, a pesar de internamente sabía que no le haría daño ni por todo el oro del mundo. Realmente, aunque James la había pedido salir muchas veces, se debía más por el orgullo (no podía aceptar un rechazo por parte de una chica, ¡por Merlín!) que porque sintiera algo fuerte por ella, aunque Lily le parecía guapísima y a veces, cuando no andaba enfadada o gritando con él, era una tía simpática.

-Tranquilo, yo tampoco seré amable contigo.

-¡Que empiece el duelo!

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

El primer hechizo lo lanzó James, más rápido en reflejos que Lily, sabiendo que si le quitaba la varita tendría la mayor parte del trabajo hecho, pero ella no se lo puso tan fácil.

Lily se agachó, aunque el rayo estuvo a punto de darle en el pelo, y levantó la varita.

_-¡Desmaius!_

Ella no iba a ser tan clemente.

_-¡Protego!_

El encantamiento escudo de James desvió el rayo aturdidor hacia las mesas, de modo que se tambalearon un poco y dos o tres sillas que había encima cayeron en un gran estruendo. Lily no le prestó atención, porque también tuvo que convocar el escudo para librarse de un _rictusempra _de parte del chico, que fue a parar dos metros más allá.

-¡_Tarantallegra! _–gritó.

James se apartó a la derecha y rápidamente le devolvió el hechizo.

_-¡Furunculus!_

_-¡Desaungeo!_

Los dos rayos de luz se encontraron de frente, y, como ninguno apartó la varita, los hechizos acabaron por explotar expandiéndose por todos lados.

James se protegió con el escudo, pero Lily no fue suficientemente rápida y se le quemó el borde de la falda.

-¡Esto te viene demasiado grande, Evans! –le gritó mientras ella apagaba el fuego con su varita.

Si no se daba cuenta de que con cada palabra que pronunciaba alentaba más a Lily, era porque estaba disfrutando demasiado con sus burlas.

-¡Esto no ha acabado, Potter!

Se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a rodear la habitación, mientras intentaban calmar la agitación producto del esfuerzo. Lily tragó saliva y estiró los dedos, obligándose a mantener los nervios a raya. No tenía tanta práctica como él, pero todo era cuestión de ingenio, se dijo para animarse.

Inhaló fuerte.

-_¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Defodio! ¡Flagrate!_ –casi sin respiración, le mandó una serie de hechizos que el chico intentó detener, pero mientras tanto Lily se dirigió hacia las mesas y exclamó -_¡Expulso!_

-Cinco galeones a que gana Evans –le murmuró Sirius a Remus viendo como las mesas caían a diez centímetros de su amigo.

-No, porque ganará Lily –dijo Remus convencido. Puede que su amiga tuviera menos práctica, pero no menos inteligente y Remus tenía un presentimiento.

-¿Peter?

-Está bien, yo voy con Cornamenta.

James no tuvo otro remedio que lanzarse hacia un lado para evitar que las mesas le cayeran encima, y mientras se ponía de pie, gritó al tiempo que Lily:

_-¡Deprimo!_

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

El encantamiento de James funcionó, y la varita de Lily salió volando hasta la otra punta de la clase, pero no antes de que creara un gran agujero en el suelo que se lo tragó.

-Vaya si Evans juega fuerte –se dijo mientras se tapaba el brazo donde se había hecho un corte al caer _-¡Levicorpus! _

Se trasladó a sí mismo hasta arriba y logró poner los pies de nuevo en su sitio. Vio que Lily corría hacia su varita.

_-¡Aguamenti!_

Se formó un gran charco en el suelo que hizo que Lily tropezara hasta caer de culo y resbalar hacia adelante.

-¿Te rindes ya, Evans?

-James no conoce a nuestra pelirroja si pregunta eso –dijo el Sirius expectador, comiendo unas palomitas que había convocado.

-Pues sí –rió Remus, pegándole un mordisco al chocolate que había sacado de su mochila –Si hay algo que tenga Lily son agallas.

-Esos dos son el uno para el otro –sentenció el mayor de los Black, metiéndose un gran puñado de palomitas en la boca mientras las apartaba de Peter –Ya me has cogido demasiadas, Colagusano…

-¡Tengo hambre!

Lily rodó por el suelo hasta que se ocultó detrás de una de las mesas caídas, a tiempo de que no le diera un último hechizo.

-¡Ante ti, nunca! –le gritó desde su escondite, consciente de que la pregunta de rendirse también la podía relacionar con rendirse a salir con él.

James se acercó.

-Nunca es una palabra muy fea ¿no crees?

Con un _mobilicorpus_ quitó la mesa de en medio, pero no se esperaba el pie que salió debajo de ella. Lily le hizo una zancadilla que hizo que James cayera de costado al suelo, y luego se abalanzó sobre él, intentando quitarle su varita.

_-¡Relaxio_! –pero Lily desvió la mano y el rayo fue a parar muy cerca del resto de alumnos, que se habían convocado un _protego_ en caso de desviaciones como ésas, y observaban con ojos como platos la lucha.

- ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la prefecta andara revolcándose por el suelo con James?–pronunció en voz alta Sirius lo que todos pensaban.

-Sí, en otro contexto incluso sonaría mal –se dijo Remus, aunque no le divertía especialmente que Lily lo pasara mal. Porque de seguro James estaría disfrutando de tener a la pelirroja encima.

-¡Cuidado con esas uñas, Evans! –el pobre muchacho casi se había visto con un ojo menos en su lucha con la chica, que no dejaba de estirarse para quitarle la varita.

-Ya te dije que arañaba, Potter.

James la miró. Una gota de sudor le recorría desde la frente hasta la mandíbula, tenía el pelo desarmado y un brillo frenético en los ojos, ése tan decidido que se tiene cuando se pone mucho empeño en conseguir algo que quieres.

-¿También pones tanta pasión en la cama, Lily? –le susurró, observando su pecho agitarse arriba y abajo.

Lily se puso colorada, pero aprovechó la distracción en su beneficio.

-Tendrás que quedarte con la duda–le dijo, triunfante, cuando consiguió agarrar el palito de madera -¡_Accio varita!_

La varita de Lily salió volando hasta su mano, pero un segundo antes de atraparla James se incorporó, empujó a Lily que estaba encima suya y que volteó hacia arriba, y del movimiento la varita pasó de largo.

James agarró fuertemente ambas varitas pero antes de que tuviera siquiera un segundo para pensar en otro hechizo con que seguir el duelo (y aquello se estaba convirtiendo en el duelo más raro que había tenido nunca; también el más excitante), Lily se subió a su espalda para que no pudiera apuntarla con la varita e intentó quitárselas de nuevo.

-Esto es juego sucio, Evans –le dijo, intentando quitársela de encima.

-El profesor lo permitió, Potter. Qué pasa, ¿tienes miedo de que te gane una chica? –le dijo.

James se puso gallito.

-A mí no me gana nadie.

-¿Ah, no? –le susurró Lily al oído, antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo y besarle detrás de la oreja -Tocado.

-Esta chica tiene garra –sentenció Sirius.

-Lily es inteligente –dijo Remus con orgullo capaz de ver el punto flaco de James y aprovecharse. Sabe que se distraerá.

-Más que distraído parece en el limbo, lleva sin parpadear casi dos minutos…

James no es que estuviera distraído, o en el limbo, simplemente estaba paralizado, peor que si le hubieran hechado un petrificus. Que Lily se atreviera a utilizar la seducción en contra de él… tuvo un escalofrío. ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Le había encantado! Si sólo hacía falta rendirse para eso… ¡no, no, tío! –se golpeó mentalmente -¡Tú tienes tu orgullo!

Lily se había bajado de su espalda. James se volvió y vio que estaba apoyada contra la pared, jugueteando con las dos varitas.

-¿Quién se rinde ahora?

-Un Gryffindor nunca se rinde, Lily –le dijo, con la mano en el corazón. Por cierto que ¿desde cuándo había empezado a ser Lily? –Parece mentira que no lo sepas…

Lily miró al profesor, que señaló a su vez el reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para el final de la clase. Por su parte ya había tenido bastante, se dijo pensando en lo que había tenido que hacer (no reconocería ni por mil galeones que tanto el beso como la sensación había sido agradable). Pero si el pobre idiota no quería terminar…

Suspiró y le devolvió la varita.

-Está bien; esto significa que tendré que ganarte otra vez –le dijo. Definitivamente Potter sacaba lo peor de ella. Ahora incluso se había puesto altiva.

-No te engañes, te he dejado ganar…

-Eso no se lo cree ni él –le confió Sirius a Remus y Peter.

James casi podía escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de la pelirroja.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú –le dijo Lily, poniéndose de nuevo en guardia.

-¿Veis? Evans está de acuerdo conmigo.

_-¡Diffindo!_

_-¡Serpensortia!_

_-¡Finite Incantatem! ¡Expulso!_

Los encantamientos se sucedían unos a otros. A James le brillaban los ojos. Lily lo estaba poniendo a prueba, así que él se encargaría de demostrarle que no era el patético debilucho inmaduro que para ganar tenía que actuar por la espalda como ella creía. Le gustaba el arrojo de ella, que no se rindiera, que fuera tan cabeza dura, como él. Ya no era simplemente un duelo, se había convertido en una lucha entre ellos, y hasta el momento James no sabía quién sería el vencedor pero, y aunque fuera poco caballeroso, quería ser él. Y no sólo en el duelo.

_-¡Protego! _

Por estar distraído, el escudo no fue tan potente como debiera y el embrujo de piernas de gelatina lo atravesó de lleno. James se tambaleó y cayó hacia delante cuando sus piernas no lo sostuvieron.

-¿Y ahora Potter?

-No estoy vencido… -James sonrió y levantó la varita -¡_Accio varita_! –pero al ver que Lily la agarró con todas sus fuerzas, exclamó - ¿Así que no te quieres separar de ella? _¡Accio Lily!_

Sabía que se arriesgaba, pues la masa corporal de la pelirroja era por supuesto mucho mayor que el de una varita, pero contaba con el factor sorpresa ya que, como Lily no se lo esperaba, acabo siendo atraída hasta el muchacho y ambos cayeron hacia atrás cuando las piernas de James no lo sostuvieron.

Poniendose a horcajadas sobre él y sujetándole los brazos con las rodillas, Lily atrapó su varita (¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso ya?) y con las dos que tenía en la mano las apuntó a la yugular del chico.

-Hundido –le susurró.

Segundos después se escuchaba el sonido del timbre, dando por finalizada la clase, y ruido de los aplausos de los demás alumnos, alentados por el resto de los merodeadores (a pesar que uno de ellos estaba fuera de combate).

-Nos debes cinco galeones –le dijo Sirius a Peter, que gimió.

Los duelistas no se movieron por una fracción de diez segundos, pero suficientes para redescubrirse.

James observó las gotas de sudor que ahora, no contentas con quedarse sólo en su mandíbula, recorrían el cuello de la chica hasta perderse en su escote. Si pensó en el modo en que se encontraban, o en su pecho agitado, o en su pelo ardiente más agitado aún, se olvidó de todo al mirar sus ojos verdes, que lo observaban a su vez.

Lily sonrió. Se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo.

James tomó su mano y se incorporó, pero antes de soltarla la acercó a él.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo, Lily?

Lily lo miró a los ojos, casi fascinada por la expresión que vio en ellos, aunque no sabría explicarla. La miraba casi dulce, pero a la vez con decisión. Para romper un poco la tensión que se había creado, le dijo en broma:

-¿Acaso quieres saber si pongo tanta pasión en la cama?

Milagro que no se hubiera atragantado con las palabras.

James la soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Antes de reunirse con sus amigos, que lo esperaban en la puerta, le dijo bajo para que sólo ella lo escuchara:

-Quiero saber si pones tanta pasión en todo.

Le guiñó el ojo y se volvió dejándola muda, con la tensión alta y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

James no mentía. Puede que esa lucha la hubiera ganado ella, pero la siguiente lo haría él. Tenía la certeza de que ganaría algo mucho más importante que unos cuantos puntos.

La ganaría a ella.

.

.

**¿Y bien, que les pareció? Ya saben, hay un cuadrito aquí debajo para hacer click y dejarme un review, cosa que me hará muy feliz y me subirá los ánimos para estudiar, jeje (no, no es chantaje).**

**Por cierto, la Décima Guerra Mágica es como decir lo de que se arma la Tercera Guerra Mundial, sólo que ésta es muggle…El número de guerras mágicas me lo he inventado, aunque para mí no es de extrañar que vayan ya por la diez, teniendo en cuenta que con la magia es más probable que los magos intenten alcanzar el poder ¿no? **

**Besos y espero que a los que estén como yo estudiando les vaya muy bien en los exámenes y a los que no… que disfruten que ya llegarán, jjejje.**

**Mimig2**


End file.
